


Changing Seasons

by Flosscandies



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Mating Cycles, Other, look Mal is a bird but also has human parts so she probably has bird instincts, self love, short fic for my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Maleficent always hated Spring and Autumn, being one with the Moors meant she could feel the push for life around her, animalistic instincts taking over creatures and the Moor Folk as they tried for new life.  She hated it, and hated that she had the same burning instincts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to this fandom but I don't care, I'm in love with Maleficent and she can take care of herself without anyone's assistance.

The sun hung high in the sky, gold rays cascading down upon the Moors and the creatures that inhabited the land. It was just past midday, with a warm breeze fluttering through the air, helping to pollinate the flowers and spread the seeds of life. The land around the former Queen of the Moors smelled of honeysuckle and cherry blossoms, the tree she resided in for the moment just having reached the peak of its bloom.

The day was so lovely, it was almost dreadful in Maleficent's opinion, resting comfortably against one of the sturdy branches of the tree, wings outstretched to catch the rays of the sun, warming her to her very core. She had made sure no-one was to bother her, for she was busy and needed a moment to relax, though she would not say she was resting to any who asked. 

She had even managed to send Diaval away for the day, as it was the height of Spring and the raven had important matters regarding life to attend to that Maleficent could feel rolling off of him in waves. In fact, as a faery, she could feel the blood rushing through the veins of the less sentient creatures in the Moors, could feel how they strutted about, putting on extravagant displays to attract a mate. 

The evil Queen sighed, resting fully back against the branch she lay on, shifting her position so that she was comfortable and her wings had ample space to move around. It wasn't hard to find a creature that she could dip into the mind of, to feel what they felt at the time as they pushed for more life of their kind. They were all simple-minded creatures, squirrels, and rabbits, to the stags and bears that were scattered along the land. 

Even Maleficent herself, wasn't immune to the same basic needs the lesser animals of the Moors fought through each Spring and Autumn. She hated how during the two seasons she would spend at least a week alone by her perch, taking care of whatever primal desires that called to her body. However, with the return of the Dark Fae, she knew she wasn't alone in these desires, and many a fae had asked with either full confidence or shy hesitance to assist her in her need.

It was easy to laugh them off, rolling her eyes and hissing in displeasure, sending whatever young adult that was brave enough to ask her scurrying back to their friends or familial unit.

No, she would take care of these base desires herself, just as she had been doing for the past thirty or so years.

So she laid, sprawled out on her tree, overhanging a great cliff, her wings gently fluttering behind her to pick up a gentle breeze to cool her overheating form. She had forgone clothing for the day, laying bare to the world around her, sharp bones and the pale expanse of her skin viewable to any who passed by. But Maleficent made sure she was alone during these times; pushing her magic out to scan the nearby Moors of other fae folk, and pulling it back once she was satisfied that no one would be approaching near her perch for hours to come.

It was so easy to settle back into the routine her body craved every Spring and Autumn, her long, boney fingers trailing down from the expanse of her collarbone, the pads of them just barely touching against her ivory skin, and dipping between her breasts. They were small and pert, deep red nipples standing out against her near-white skin, and she couldn't help but brush her thumb over one. The touch sent a shudder through her body, wings flaring out momentarily from the pleasure, yet she remained grounded in her position against the tree.

Slowly she massaged the nipple of her rightmost breast, slowly enveloping it with her hand and giving a firm squeeze to the lovely pale skin. The Dark Faery didn't even need to think of anyone or anything as she did this, allowing the pleasure to run its course along her body as naturally as could be. Of course, she couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she herself was as she laid bare to the world around her, kneading her breast with just a bit more force as she stared down at her utterly marvelous body.

Gods if she could, she would spend hours just staring at herself in a mirror, marveling at the curves and sharp juts of her bones, let alone the small downey feathers that decorated her shoulder blades, near where her wings connected to them. With a sigh she set her head back to rest against the bark of the tree, horns clattering against the branches and sending some flower petals falling. Her hand still worked at her breast, the other laying languidly against her stomach— flat with just the barest hint of underlying muscle mass— barely above the neatly trimmed black hairs that decorated her womanhood. The low heat that had been thrumming underneath her skin was slowly growing until it amassed itself as a small coil of fire in her lower gut as she continued to play with her breast.

Soon she would have to properly tend to her arousal, but for now she would enjoy herself with deep languid motions before she devolved into a primal mess. With that thought, her left hand snaked down her body, barely brushing against the small faint hairs that guarded her most intimate place, long fingers coming to gently cup her cunt. Slowly she let them dip into her folds, feeling how her wetness was slowly seeping from between her legs. 

She rubbed along the folds of her pussy, teasing herself by avoiding her clit and dripping entrance, but did not stop herself from gathering her arousal between her fingers. Occasionally her palm would touch against the small bundle of nerves, but she continued her languid groping of her cunt instead of rutting her clit against the palm of her hand, she had all the time in the world for that, and sometimes it was best to start off slow.

With that thought she withdrew her hand, taloned fingers lightly skimming against her clit as she did so. Involuntarily— oh how she hated not being in control of her own body— she clenched, craving more stimulation other than the briefest of touches. Her hand, fingers damp with her arousal she had played with before, was lifted up to her lips, her sharp tongue poking out of lap at her clawed digits. A soft moan bubbled up from her chest upon the taste of her arousal— bitter and sweet at the same time— graced her tongue. 

One by one, each digit was pushed past her unnaturally red lips, sucking her arousal from them with great care. Her thighs clenched upon the action, her free hand rubbing circles around her peaked nipples as she toyed with herself. She couldn't help but pull her last finger from her lips with a loud pop, wiping them off on the bare expanse of her chest. 

By now the steady thrum of arousal that had been worming its way through her bones had become a burning heat, one that was soon going to be impossible to ignore. Already she could feel a river of wetness running between her legs, how swollen with arousal she was, and how every small twitch of her long, luxurious legs, had her pussy throbbing with need. So much for taking it slow.

Once again her hand was between her legs, navigating through the small thatch of feathery black hair until she found her slick folds. She spread her fingers, trapping her clit between two of them, and let out a loud moan of pleasure. It was easy to delve into an all too familiar rhythm, stroking along the hood of her clit, careful not to overstimulate herself by touching the bundle of nerves directly. Her legs twitched upon the action, her walls clenching as though seeking something go squeeze onto— it was mating season after all, it would be of no surprise to her if her reproductive organs did crave something more _filling_ than her fingers dipping into the gaping entrance of her pussy with every few strokes against her clit.

“Fuck,” she hissed out throug gritted teeth, smearing the slick that was generously spilling from her pussy and down her thighs up against her all too sensative clit. She couldn’t help the way her hips stuttered upon the direct contact, the warm liquid feeling strangely pleasant against her.

Once again her cunt clenched, Maleficent grinding her teeth down against one another as every nerve in her body begged to be filled. Her blood was rushing through her veins uncomfortably warm, more wetness seeping from between her legs, everything in her was begging for something more, to feel something or someone fill her up during the few short weeks her body demanded to be fertilized. Anger bubbled up with the searing desire to be mated, and her claws caught uncomfortably against the hood of her clit in her anger directed toward her instincts. Yes it was mating season, but that did not mean she wished to mate, to become a mother (she still stood by her dislike toward children), and to be bonded with someone. Not one of the Dark Fae deserved her, nor did any other creatures inhabiting the Moors live up to her expectations- in fact she had no expectation other than the desire to never take a so-called mate, or even take someone as a partner during the painful Spring and Autumn seasons in which her body begged to be bred.

Her lips curled in disgust at the sensation, her free hand coming up with her green magic swirling around her fingertips. The magic coalesced within itself, as she guided it between her legs with hardly a thought. It nudged against her folds, brushing against the soft downy hairs that guarded them. Yet it still wasn't solid enough; the wisps of magic fleshy and malleable to the touch, it would be a bit longer until she could properly make use of one of her greatest magical feats. A groan left her mouth over the disappointment of having to wait, a pool of arousal steadily building between her thighs, walls clenching against the emptiness inside of them, begging for something to ease their burden. 

For now she rubbed against her clit with her clawed fingers, thighs tensing at the pleasure coursing through her body. Her wings shuffled behind her, fanning out even further as she masturbated. Yet toying with her clit wasn't enough, her magic stirring once again to press up against her slick center. It had almost fully solidified during her short time focusing on her clit. Her hand reached further down, spreading her folds to allow herself to open as her magic pushed inside of her, stretching her to what would've been an uncomfortable degree for most. Still, her body craved the stretch, to feel full and to eventually be even fuller with-

She bit at her crimson lips, steering her thoughts away from what her instincts demanded of her every Spring and Autumn. She would enjoy herself for now, and worry about those thoughts until much later when she was of a right mind and the scent of sex didn't cloud her brain. 

Curling her finger, her magic pushed further into herself, lodging deep within her. Uncurling her finger brought the magic back out of her with a wet _squelch_ , causing Maleficent's ears to twitch, once again making sure that no sentient creature was around to hear the lovely sounds of her arousal. The coast was still as clear as it was when she had begun, allowing herself to settle back down against her favorite tree and have her magic work its way in and out of her.

Maleficent couldn't help the way her head tilted back, horns clattering against the tree bark she rested on. A low moan reverberated along her body, legs opening wide as she let her magic fuck herself deeper. Every thrust inward filled the entirety of her wet cunt, and every pull outward made her clench and whimper over the feeling of being empty once again.

One of her hands found its way back between her widespread legs, fingers rubbing at her clit in harsh strokes. Her other hand went back to teasing her breasts, clawed fingers pinching and pulling at her crimson breasts and nipples, sending jolts of pain to mix with the pleasure coursing through her body. 

Her eyes rolled back, lashes fluttering as she forced her magic to pound into her dripping pussy harder and harder, leaving trails of wetness seeping out around it, down her thighs and ass, pooling on the large branch that supported her weight. Everything was beginning to tense, more so than usual; her breaths leaving her mouth in stuttered gasps and harsh pants. She was so close, so close to achieving her goal. So close to basking in a haze of pleasure until her instincts took over once again, demanding her to repeat this process until the seasons began to change.

White fangs teethed at her lower lip, pushing her magic in as deep as it could possibly go as her fingers pinched at her clit, sending her body into a mind-numbing orgasm. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to cry out, to not scream her pleasure to the heavens, and have all Fae and creature appear at her abode in concern or fear. 

Tears slipped out from behind her eyelids, running down her cheeks as her thighs shook, closing down tightly against her wrist as her magic dissipated, unable to control it any longer. Her wings once again flared out to their full length, flight muscles shuddering as her nerves appeared to light up in pleasure. 

However, her orgasm was short-lived, the bliss that encompasses her body just moments before slowly beginning to fade, her clit was sore and sensitive to the touch, along with her breasts. Still, her pussy decided she was not yet done, a fresh wave of arousal beginning to pool in her stomach, once again reminding her that Spring was well away from being over.

The Dark Fae sighed, moving her loose hair out of her face as she reached between her legs again, no longer caring about how close another sentient creature was to her, needing to relieve herself in any way she saw fit. Sinking two fingers inside of herself was just one of those many ways, and as she did so she was reminded of how much she hated Spring and all the emotions and instincts that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like! I love seeing people's reactions to my fics!


End file.
